


What My Heart Wants

by AngelicAmour



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Eventual Fluff, F/M, OOC Felicity, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAmour/pseuds/AngelicAmour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life doesn't play out the way you want it to, but maybe destiny has a better plan. Whether this plan involves a drop-dead gorgeous mobster and a kidnapping...well, whoever said life as an IT girl was boring better think again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my sister who for some reason believes that I can write... xo

Nothing is the same. Not since Barry died. Not since he was murdered. He lied when he promised that he would never leave me. One way or another, everyone always does. If he loved me so much he wouldn’t have singlehandedly tried to take down the Russian mob. Regardless of my technological skills, even I thought the task impossible. He was obsessed with being the hero, and in his life I came second. I’m never enough. Not for my parents and not even for Barry. And yet, here I was, sitting at his grave in the middle of the night wishing that I had been enough for him to give up his crusade. That was my final thought as I felt two hands grab me and a bag go over my head, _I just wish he loved me enough to stay._


	2. Adonis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG your guys' response to this has made me so happy! Thank you so much and Happy New Year! xo <3

            Before I can even open my eyes I hear two men speaking to each other relatively close to where I am. Very quietly, I move my hands and legs only to discover that I was tied to a chair. Realizing that I can’t exactly go anywhere, I focus on the voices. I can’t understand a word of what’s being said but it sounds like Russian is you count the grunts and harsh tones escaping my captors’ mouths. As if the men knew I was conscious, I hear their talking cease and footsteps aimed in my direction. I try to even out my breathing to make it seem like I’m still asleep, but my erratically beating heart ruins the whole plan.

“We know you’re up blondie.” The sudden phrase spoken in English startles me, and I take a short intake of breath before slowly opening my eyes. The man in front of me has his arms crossed and a bored yet sinister expression on his face. Looking past that, I notice his black scruffy hair and green eyes that are full of so much hatred. Overall, he looks quite handsome for a mobster but NO-focus Felicity, this man kidnapped you and brought you to Lord knows where for Lord knows what!

            Regaining my composure, I look the man right in the eye and smile. “The name’s Felicity Smoak and I would say that it’s a pleasure to meet you but these circumstances are less than ideal.” I gesture to the constraints and hear a chuckle that most definitely didn’t come from Mr. Depressed. Turning my head, I see the second man that I must have heard. Now, don’t judge me but holy shit was this man the reincarnation of a Greek god. The other guy has absolutely nothing over him. Mind you, I know he’s creepo #1 that everyone’s told to stay away from but at this point, I could care less. I gave said kidnapper a once over and made the very logical decision to admire his beautiful form in those extremely tight clothes. His body and face had surely been sculpted by God himself. Moving on, his blondish brownish hair is indescribably fabulous. All I know that I want to run my fingers through his hair and drag his lips down to mine, because damn they look delicious. I pause my inner ramblings only to see that Adonis over there is smirking at me.

“And you are?”

“Oliver Queen” he says with a mocking bow, “and you Ms. Smoak have something that I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I have a couple ideas on where I want this to go but please let me know what you think. :)  
> xo  
> ~A

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this sucks ass but I had a crazy idea that I wanted to share. I swear it gets better...lots of love  
> ~A


End file.
